His Golden Existence
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A love story involving Riot and Jem.  As for Rio, he is still Jem's friend and finds a perfect love all his own.


His Golden Existence

Synopsis: RIot (Rory Llewelyn) and Jem (Jerrica Benton) have had an interesting relationship with one another since the moment they met. Jem decides to attend a Stingers concert to test whether Rory's feelings for her are true and wonders if she could reveal her secret identity to him. Rio, on the other hand, isn't very pleased that 'his girlfriend' is being taken away from him. That is until someone else walks into his life and turns his world upon its ear. Pairings: Jem/Riot, Rio/OC

Chapter 1—Something More

It had been a year since Jerrica had seen Rory and his band in concert, but even after 80's hair rock had come and gone, the Stingers were still making quite a bit of income thanks to the recent comeback of 80's music. Jerrica and her Starlight Foundation had been doing sensationally as well, but she had missed Rory's company. Over the past years, he had transformed. He used to be aloof and concieted and his relationship with his dad had also been mended. He was still a bit arrogant, but that was part of his charm. She still remembered that one heartwarming day when Rory had found Ba Nee's birth father and they were reunited at last. It had seemingly taken years, but thanks to Rory's connections in the service he found Ba Nee's father's residence and planned an amazing celebration to bring the two back together. Jerrica had noticed from the beginning Rory was sensitive and excellent with children. Rio didn't seem to be the type to be bothered with the possibility of having a family. Rio had been her childhood friend, but over time, she had outgrown her relationship with him. In essense, she felt guilty for having designs on him in the past. They were still close friends, but all the sparks she had felt before had fizzled.

It was a warm, starlit night and Jerrica had just finished recording her latest CD. Facebook had been a huge boon to her popularity as well as the outreach for the Starlight Foundation. She had received a notice in her email that the Stingers would be town for a benefit concert. Feeling her heart lighten and a smile brighten her beautiful face, Jerrica asked for the help of Synergy once again and transformed into Jem wearing the finest dress availible from her seemingly endless store of rhapsodic fashions.

Although Jem felt a bit overdressed for the occasion, hearing Rory sing again was a balm to her heart. She wondered if Riot could see her in the audience, but something about the song he was singing told her everything she wanted to know. He had been yearning to see her as deeply as she had wanted to rekindle the flame of romance that had been all but forgotten in years past.

Chapter 2—Love Untamed

Once the concert had ended, Riot was surrounded by fans, as usual. As soon as the fans had gotten their photo opportunties, they were shooed away.

Jem waited until everyone was gone and hoped Riot would notice her. Before she knew it, she was wrapped in his muscular arms and taken up into his embrace.

"Good to see you too, Riot.", she said, laughing.

"Why did you come here dressed so extravagantly ? Is that some sort of cue for me to take you out to dinner ?", Riot asked, wriggling his eyebrows surrepticiously. Jem laughed.

"I was hoping you would. We have a lot to talk about.", Jem agreed.

"Indeed we do, my angel of music.", Riot said, almost in a purr, and took her hand up to his lips, kissing it delicately.

As Jem and Riot laughed non-stop at memories past, they moved on to more pressing questions of the present.

"There's one thing I have been wondering, Riot.", Jem began.

"What's that, beautiful ?", Riot said, his chocolate gaze never leaving Jem's for a second.

"Have you always loved me ?", Jem said, and then bit her lip, wondering if the question had been a bit forward. Yet the two had been more than friends for ages, and that fire they once had was now being stoked again.

"From the moment I heard your voice and saw you on that stage, I could think of nothing else but you, Jem. You're perfection incarnate.", Riot said, holding Jem's hands in his tenderly. Jem exhaled softly.

"I wanted to tell you more about myself, but I didn't know how you would take it. You have to promise not to tell another soul, not even your band members.", Jem said, weighted down by the burden of truth. Riot was a respectable gentleman and he vowed his lips would be sealed. Not even Rapture's coniving ways could convince him to divulge a secret Jem entrusted to him.

After Jem revealed her long-kept secret, Riot was at a loss for words. Yet something had clued him in about her cherade all these years.

"Why didn't you tell anyone ? Wasn't living a duel existence draining on your conscious ? I haven't known you to be the type to lie, Jerrica.", Riot said, gently reproving her. To hear her birth name from his lips made her heart leap. It was ambrosial, like an orchestra.

"I was afraid that if I was found out, my career would be ruined. People would start Googling me and the honeymoon would be over, so to speak.", Jem said, realizing her words sounded flat and meaningless. Yet Riot could understand the fear she had. Unlike Jem, Riot had been caught by the MPS when he was in Germany due to abandoning the call of service to the Army. The dishonorable discharge didn't seem to hurt him _or _his popularity. If anything, it boosted his rebel image and rocketed him to the top of the charts.

"Your fans love for you is untamed, just like mine is. All I wanted to know is if I am the only one occupying your heart.", Riot stated, without any guile in his tone. Riot had always been one for complete and utter honesty. There were times he could be blunt, but until this exact moment, Jem knew how she felt about Riot. All she wished for was that this wasn't simply longing or lust but a deep seated romance for him.

"For years it has been, Riot. Let's start anew.", Jem said. Boldly, Riot leant forward and took Jem's face into his hands, brining his lips to her's.

"Then, at last, my heart can finally be fulfilled.", he said, romantically.

This was all he truly wanted to know and all that he cared about. As for Jem, she was about to learn just how deeply, dearly and truly Riot cared for her.

Chapter 3—Without My Jem

Rio had felt as though he had no purpose since Jem had left him for Riot. Even though Rio and Jem were still friends, he felt listless. Worse yet, he was starting to mope, and that wasn't like him.

"Get yourself together !", he told himself as he looked at himself in the mirror. It wasn't terrible being single; just difficult.

Plopping himself down on an easy chair, Rio turned on the television and saw an advertisement for a local discotechque that was about to have its grand opening.

"That'll get my mind off her.", he thought, as he quickly turned off his TV and began to leaf through suits in his closet. At last he found the one ensemble that he knew would leave the ladies breathless, or at least, that was his intention. Even if he didn't come home with a phone number written on a napkin, getting out of the house would be an accomplishment.

The discotechque was noisy, but the lights, ambiance and air of the place was hypnotic. The food was sensational and the drinks were in abundance. After finishing a small meal and having a sip of wine, Rio went out to the dance floor and moved rhythmically to the beat. Suddenly, he felt a person bump into him from behind.

"I'm so sorry ! I'm so clumsy.", she said, in an enchanting Irish lilt.

"It's perfectly alright. This place is so crowded, it's no wonder people aren't tripping over themselves, or their dates.", Rio said, chortling.

"I'm Lara.", the Irishwoman said, pleasantly.

"Rio. Pleasure's all mind. What say you and I find someplace a bit less cramped, eh ?", Rio sugguested. Lara nodded, taking his hand. Without being noticed, the two slipped out and savored the fresh air of a calm early fall evening.

Chapter 4—A Breathtaking Proposal

Meanwhile, while Rio and Lara were experiencing the beginning of what was to become a marvelous love story, Rory was planning to spend the rest of his life with Jerrica. Normally, he wouldn't be one to settle down, after wooing so many women, but as far as he was concerned, Jerrica was _perfect_, just as he was.

She was the epitome of a golden woman; blonde hair, blue eyes, sumptous lips, rapturous curves, blinding intelligence, and beauty to match. The only trouble he had now was; proposing to the woman of his dreams.

Rory had everything set up just as he planned. The ambiance of the beach and the sunset was precisely the atmosphere he wanted to use to convince Jerrica he was serious about spending the rest of his life with her. He would do everything in his power to make certain Jerrica had a fairytale wedding. Anything her heart desired (of course within his price range) he would go to extreme depths in order to accomplish. All Rory needed now was a bit of serenity. He had been a nervous wreck since morning and his hands wouldn't stop shaking.

"You are perfectly capable of doing this !", he motivated himself. He knew he was simply getting a case of anxiety and that was perfectly normal. After all, Jerrica would probably be just as nervous as he was on this auspicious night.

After a long day of recording, Rory picked Jerrica up and blindfolded her.

"What's this all about ?", she asked, curiously, knowing that it was her birthday and thinking that Rory had organized a surprise party for her.

"You'll see, my Goddess.", he said, his tone velveteen. His voice gave her nothing to dread, but the tension was starting to really get to her. For some reason, she couldn't stop drumming her fingers rhythmically on her leg.

Once Jerrica's feet were on the beach, Rory lifted the blindfold from her eyes. There was a swing, a picnic bench, decorated with red roses and candals. Soft, jazzy music was playing in the background. There was even a cake on the picnic table, elaborately decorated.

"Happy birthday, beautiful.", Rory said, holding her from behind. Jerrica smiled from ear to ear.

"How thoughtful ! Did you really remember my birthday ?", she replied, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him generously.

"Yes, but there's more to this party than meets the eye.", Rory said with a sly, vulpine grin.

After enjoying a fantastic dinner and sumptous cake, Rory took Jerrica's hand in hers.

"I was just wondering,", Rory began. Once more, his hands began trembling, but he took a deep breath and the tremors ceased.

"Yes ?", Jerrica answered, tenderly.

"We've been dating for quite some time. Would you do me the honor of becoming my partner ? We're matched in every possible way. You're the only puzzle piece that fits in my life, Jerrica.", Rory said, romantically. Rory had been quite the poet, but the words he was saying now were completely ad lib. These inspired words were from the matrix of his soul, and Jerrica knew that.

"Yes ! Of course I would ! I was wondering when you were going to ask, Rory !", Jerrica said. Feeling as if his heart was about to leap out of his chest, Rory fished for the spellbinding engagement ring, put it on Jerrica's finger and dipped her into a passionate kiss as the sun set into the ocean.

Chapter 5—The Prince and his Princess

The wedding was going on without any troubles whatsoever. Even the Holograms' old foes, the Misfits, had come to the shindig and Pizazz wasn't even upset that 'her Riot' was being wed to Jem. Pizazz was married to a man who had buckets of money to spend and had been keeping her happy monetarily. For the two of them, life was rather easy and Pizazz had no trouble getting what she wanted whenever she liked.

Riot was backed up by his band members but he couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive. He was starting to sweat a little and his heartrate doubled once he heard Mendelson's wedding march. Down the aisle Jem seemed to float ethereally. She took her stance adjacent to Riot, her incandescent smile radiating throughout the church. Aja was one of the bridesmaids, in tears, while Kimber and her husband watched from the congregation. Their little daughter, Verona, spread flower petals with a flourish as she came skipping down the aisle.

"I can't wait until we have little ones of our own.", Riot said, wiggling his eyebrows at Jem sugguestively. Jem turned hot and averted her eyes momentarily.

"Maybe after matters have settled down, we can begin having a family. We should simply enjoy being around each other first, my love.", Jem said, squeezing her lover's hands lovingly. Riot knew she was right. He had to slow down and savor life. Jerrica was his princess and he was her prince. Whatever bumps awaited them along the road of life, they would handle as a team, rather than as two separate entities. Even if it meant looking for work in a difficult economy,

Riot knew that their love could surpass any test life could hurtle their way.

Chapter 6—Lara's Lea

After having dated Lara for over a year, Rio finally found the intestinal fortitude to ask for her hand in marriage. The two had bought a quaint cottage near the town where Lara had grown up. It was a resplendant lea and by far the greenest place Rio had ever seen. The house was cozy and the view was absolutely gorgeous. Rio knew he would never tire of it and was even pleased that Jem was married to Riot now. He had remembered being at her wedding and not even feeling sorry for himself. Lara had turned his world upon its ear, and after that one dance at the discotechque, he never once looked back. No, Rio never had any regrets and now he felt as if he was on top of the world.

He could certainly say that from this view, life was beautiful and it was about to become more interesting with the coming of a little one into the world. Of course, Rio had to start from scratch in Ireland but he was loving every moment of it. It would take some time, but thus far, his life had been exceedingly blessed.

Epilogue

2 years had passed and Rory finally welcomed twins into the world. Tiffany and Stephen. Rory's mother had been cured of her rare illness and visited the babies often. Even Rory's father, who had once been distant, had come out of his grouchy shell and had become quite the proud grandpapa. He and Merideth both looked after the infants when Rory and Jerrica were recording albums, doing benefits or helping charitable orginizations. Starlight House was still a safe place where teenagers could come and hang out as well as be adopted. Jerrica and Rory considered these teens their extended family and even had the twins taken care of by them every so often to learn the importance of responsibility, integrity and dedication of parenthood without having to become parents themselves. Needless to say, the education was enough to cause a lot of would be teen mothers to abstain until they were mature enough to care for a baby. A lot of troubled teens were coming through Starlight, but Jerrica was tough when she had to be and gentle when it mattered. Rory too, acted as a much-needed male role model for kids who never knew their real dad. In a way, he _was _their father, and all the experience was really helping him to appreciate parenthood more every day. Certainly it was a tough job, but he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Besides, he was married to the most intelligent and gorgeous woman alive.

Inwardly, he thanked the stars that he had been fated to be with her because waking up to her was ecstasy incarnate.

The End


End file.
